<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A devil's love (version happy ending) by Lightguardian79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290585">A devil's love (version happy ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79'>Lightguardian79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Demon/Human Relationships, Devils, Everything is coming from me and my dumb brain, Fallen Angels, Idea inspired by a post on Tumblr, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, My own post, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Well... Yes and No, angel - Freeform, crack ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>You want more information on how this fic was born ? Go read those two posts:</p>
<p>https://icewitcher.tumblr.com/post/625718091866849280/silvyavan-icewitcher-im-waiting-for-the-big</p>
<p>https://icewitcher.tumblr.com/post/625916710644547584/silvyavan-point-something-very-interesting-with</p>
<p>Also expect to see two alternatives ending, a neutral and bad ending (there will be shorter fics) but also a continuation of this version.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil &amp; Asta (Black Clover), Asta &amp; Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Lucifero (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A devil's love (version happy ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You want more information on how this fic was born ? Go read those two posts:</p>
<p>https://icewitcher.tumblr.com/post/625718091866849280/silvyavan-icewitcher-im-waiting-for-the-big</p>
<p>https://icewitcher.tumblr.com/post/625916710644547584/silvyavan-point-something-very-interesting-with</p>
<p>Also expect to see two alternatives ending, a neutral and bad ending (there will be shorter fics) but also a continuation of this version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh my god... He is so cute !!! Look at him, he is so short but those arms and those muscles... Remind me of Astaroth and it's funny cuz his name is Asta... Wait, is he a devil's host ? That power... It's antimagic ! How dares he to make a deal with this human !? It should be me and no one else ! Hold the fuck on... Am I falling in love with a human ? Bad Luci ! </em><em>Focus</em><em> on </em><em>your</em> <em>actual</em><em> mission and once it </em><em>is</em> <em>done</em><em>, you can </em><em>have</em> <em>your</em><em> happy </em><em>ending</em><em> as the future king, </em><em>sharing</em> <em>your</em> <em>throne</em> <em>with</em> <em>the</em> <em>human</em><em> boy.</em></p>
<p>Except it was hard, Lucifero, the next ruler of the Underworld is actually falling in love with a human who looked like Astaroth, the duke of hell. And he had to meet him when Dante was actually fighting the boy. And if it wasn't enough, this human can use antimagic just like Astaroth. He couldn't help but love the human boy even though it was the first time he saw him, met him and when he was using this devil power, the ressemblance between him and Astaroth is too strong.</p>
<p>Lucifero craved for love and he love Astaroth very much even if the other hate the devils but nothing could have prepare him for the sudden disappearance of the duke of hell, the only proof of his existence was the dragon and the snake that Astaroth loved deeply were still there, doing their jobs and not letting any devils approached their master estate. Lucifero never felt so much pain, not even when God stripped him from his angel form and send him to hell. But this time he won't waste his chance and no one will stand in his way, he will get rid of the nuisances such as this antimagic devil. </p>
<p>Now he just has to wait for Dante to recover who will be piss to be defeat by the boy, Asta if he believes the arcane mage, Yami Sukehiro. So right now, he is trying to drown his sorrows and memories of his first beloved by drinking alcohol in the Underworld.</p>
<p>"My, My... So what Azazel told me was true, our lord find love again."</p>
<p>"You are imagining things, Megicula."</p>
<p>"Everyone knew you were lovey dovey with Astaroth so don't try to deny it. But a human ?"</p>
<p>"You can't understand..."</p>
<p>"It is understandable when you saw this human." said Azazel as he arrived</p>
<p>Of course, this bastard has to be talkative when Lucifero was hitting on a human and he knew Megicula will tease him. What he would give to be in the strong arms of Asta, mate with him or... He felt his face heaten up as the last thought came to his mind but who can blame him ? He really wants to know if the boy will have the same determination and efforts he put in a fight when he is in a bed or will he show a more submissive, obedient and weak side.</p>
<p>"Someone is having dirty thoughts..." smirked the curse devil and Lucifero send her a glare "But none of you told me what make him so special."</p>
<p>"If you set aside his hair and eyes color when he isn't using his devil power, he is the spitting image of the duke of hell." revealed Azazel as he ignored the growl of the first fallen angel. But Lucifero will never tell them that Asta looks like Astaroth when he was an angel, he is keeping this for himself.</p>
<p>"I can see why Lucy is so interest." replied Megicula and a sadistic smile appeared but no options must be dismiss and if it isn't the case then might as well tease the gravity devil "Do you think the other devil mated with the boy ?"</p>
<p>The perspective of another devil sharing a bond with Asta for eternity send Lucifero into an uncontrollable rage and hatred towards the devil residing in the grimoire. The calm, terrifying and manipulative Lucifero was jealous of a lower devil ? Yes, he was and if he found out that the devil did mate with Asta then he will not hesitate to severe the bond between them no matter how painful it would be, kidnapp Asta, bring him in the Underworld, mate with him and fuck him relentlessly until the teenager screams his name loudly enough to reach heaven so God can hear him.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. Does a devil will call his mate, the person he wants as a partner for eternity, weak ?" asked Zenon's devil</p>
<p>"THAT SON OF A BITCH SAID ASTA WAS WHAT !?" Lucifero was fuming, it will be his pleasure to rip this devil apart with his gravity magic because Asta is everything but not weak. The boy land a hit on Dante when he let his rage and antimagic engulfed his soul, the look of anger and hatred he had was like the one Astaroth gave him after they fall in the Underworld and he was one of the devils or even the only one to fight Lucifero. And Asta was the one to finish Dante after a coordinate offensive with Yami Sukehiro. "AZAZEL, DETAILS NOW !"</p>
<p>"Zenon captured the Dark magic user and the Black Bulls didn't expect us to shows up after they beat you and your host fair and square. He notices your beloved right arm which was a sign he did a deal with his devil and if it wasn't for this human with spatial magic, let's just said you would have turn into a ball of happiness."</p>
<p>"Azazel..." he warned but he didn't fool his fellows devil. </p>
<p>"Back to the story, the humans who was with the arcane mage were trying to save Yami Sukehiro but I knew the most dangerous one was the boy if he decided to do another deal so I kept an eye on him by using my own magic and I found myself in their inner space as the boy was pleading for more of his devil's power."</p>
<p>"And that bastard said no under the pretext he was weak. I will fucking kill that devil with my own hands."</p>
<p>"There is something you are hiding about Asta, something that might interest me."</p>
<p>"Interest you ? More like you will go apeshit if we told you and it will be impossible to drag you out of your reserch lab and your lair until the human is near us. But if you have a death wish then I won't stop you. In fact, the Underworld will be better with a crazy devil like you disappearing."</p>
<p>"Then maybe Lucifero will be more cooperative than you.</p>
<p>"He is manaless and antimagic is the power of his devil. But put your dirty hands on him, use him as an a experience and you will wish to never be born."</p>
<p>"You saw him only once, he put your host on a bad condition and you are already possessive and protective towards him ?" pointed Vanica's devil</p>
<p>"You have a problem with that ?"</p>
<p>Megicula didn't have time to respond, the three of them felt the call of their respective host meaning Dante was awake and Lucifero can finally get out of this goddamn conversation. With the Dark Triad back on business they can finally start the final step of their plan and soon... Soon... Asta will be at his side.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Captain Yami, captain Vangeance... Hold on, we are coming to save you...</em> thought Asta.</p>
<p>He was currently outside the Black Bulls base which take the form of a Bull thanks to Henry recombination magic and they were heading towards Spade kingdom to end this madness once and for all. And this time, they brought powerful allies with them. Heart kingdom was destroyed because of Vanica who used her dark disciples as living bomb and she kidnapped Lolopechka. There was no way to let Heart kingdom with no defense, only Gadja come with them in Clover.</p>
<p>They just returned to Clover when they received a message from Marx: The Golden Dawn was attacked and they needed help asap. None of them were ready for... This. The Golden Dawn, the strongest squad of their kingdom, lost half of their effective in one fight. Despite his own worries, Asta caught Mimosa who was crying, her teammates were killed and pass her to Leopold  and Noelle. Asta barked some orders to his teammates as he was appointed as the temporary captain of their squad and he took Finral with him because he knows the spatial mage was worried for his little brother, just like Asta was worried for Yuno. No matter what they will find, the other will be there.</p>
<p>They went at the top of the destroyed base and they both sighed in relief: Langris and Yuno were safe, Klaus and Letoile were with them along with an unknow man. Klaus was the first one to notice them but also Asta's new arm and he understood what he did.</p>
<p>"You didn't have the choice ?"</p>
<p>"And it wasn't enough to stop them, they got captain Yami too..."</p>
<p>"Asta..." called Yuno with a weak voice as he saw his childhood friend and Asta hugged him </p>
<p>"Let them flow, you stupid handsome jerk. The pain will not leave you but you feel better afterwards and then we will focus on saving our captains and free Spade from the Dark Triad." He felt Yuno nodding in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>After their moment, the unknow man present himself as Ralph even though he was wary of Asta because of his devil arm but he still explain that Yuno was the long lost heir of Spade's throne whick make their mission even more important. A captain meeting has been scheduled to decide their next course of action, during this meeting Asta explained what was the plan of the Dark Triad and they come to an agreement that they mustn't let them create the Qliphoth tree but they needed allies. Fuegoleon and Nozel suggested to call the four elves who was still alive but even with them it won't be enough.</p>
<p>"What about the Diamond kingdom ? They are also concern by this matter, Spade took control of their country which must displease a good part of them. There must be a way to form an alliance with them."</p>
<p>"Something tells me you already have allies in the diamond kingdom, Asta-kun." smiled Julius and it was decided that Asta was their messenger. Mars, Ladros and Lotus support his proposal and even the king couldn't say no, Spade was slowly draining Diamond from their ressources. Fanzell, Mariella and Dominante joined them too.</p>
<p>Despite all the support they had, Asta didn't felt better, his devil words were still in his mind. He was weak, he felt weak and no one ever told him if he was strong or weak. Leopold, Fuegoleon and Nozel, three royals, aknowledge him as their rival but does it mean he was strong. He isn't sure and now that he think about it... What is he without his devil power, Licht grimoire and the support of the others magic knights ? Nothing ? Probably, after all...</p>
<p><em>"Stop that. He doesn't look like you moping in sadness."</em> said a voice he didn't expect to hear</p>
<p>"And whose fault is it ?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"What did you expect from a devil ?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know... Maybe some support ? You heard what they want to do and if they succeed, 90 % of humanity will die."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your body couldn't handle more antimagic and if I have give up to your request, you would have die."</em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing new then. In case you forgot, it's either I die or Clover will no longer exist."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Or both."</em>
</p>
<p>"But still, I would have prefer to die knowing captain Yami was out of their evil clutch than the situation we are living now. At any moment, the hell gates can be open. And why do you care anyway ? I'm sure you could have find someone else."</p>
<p>"<em>Do you know how much time I was waiting for someone with no mana to be born !? It's a real pain in the ass to wait and a fucking milestone when your only only host finally exist ! It's an opportunity that I only will have once and I'm planning to live it until you die from old age ! Your goddamn magic parliament and the premonitions of this child man can go fuck themselves ! And if I must deceive you to keep you alive then I will do it again and again !"</em></p>
<p>"...Are you scare to die ?" asked Asta to his devil</p>
<p>
  <em>"I... Think... I am just learning what it means to live, to know how good it feels to be useful."</em>
</p>
<p>"I really never asked you because you are a devil and I have serious business to deal with but... When and why did you leave the Underworld ?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I left the Underworld at the time of the first attempt of the devils to invade your world which was a long, long time ago."</em>
</p>
<p>"Wait... You don't mean... what we are going to stop is the second invasion of devils."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Basically yes but you and I can end it by cutting the tree with antimagic."</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh thank god... How do you know that ?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe because I am the one who cut the tree during the first invasion as a revenge against my own people. And I am giving you a clue so you can figure it out yourself: the devils use the same system as yours."</em>
</p>
<p>"... Fuck and this is why you told me you were the closest person to me." understood Asta and the antimagic devil stayed silent. </p>
<p>Asta respect his privacy and saw they were in Spade and thanks to Ralph, they didn't need to ask Asta to cut the storm. The Grinberryall loyalist were waiting for them in a secret base but despite being appointed captain, he didn't join the others captain and the leaders of this resistance, Ralph accept him but he was still wary of him so he didn't want to cause a fuss because he was the host of a devil. Instead he watched with ki for any intruders or ennemies Nero in her bird form and resting on his head. She still didn't recover from Megicula magic, Mimosa joined him and held his arm tightly, she was trembling.</p>
<p>The plant mage was still shaken by what happened to her squad but she insist to come with them, probably to be here in case people or mages were injuried. However there was a possibility she stayed at his side, Asta knew that he was important for Mimosa but he didn't know how much, still it was enough for the princess to come to him for some comfort.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tingling sensation in his right arm which was spreading in the right part of his body, the part that was covered in devil's power when he was using it but the thing is he wasn't using it. He focus with ki so he can know what was happening, he felt something cold, malicious coming from the Spade castle and somehow he knew.</p>
<p>"Oh shit..."</p>
<p>"Asta-san ?" called Mimosa and it was enough to have everyone attention.</p>
<p>"Asta, what's wrong ?" asked Charlotte</p>
<p>"We are running out of time" he answered as he grabbed the hilt of Yami's katana, the Black Bulls, Yuno, the elves and the few Diamond mages who knew him understood. "They are creating the Qliphoth tree and soon we will have an army of devils blocking our way."</p>
<p>"Let's not wasting time then." said Fanzell "I suppose the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls wants to lead the offensive since we are here to save their captains."</p>
<p>"Of course, they are gonna to pay to have taken Yami-san." yelled Magna </p>
<p>"Whenever you want shrimp." said Zora</p>
<p>"Right here, right now, we are going to surpass our limits !" he shouted and Luck destroyed the floor meaning they started their offensive.</p>
<p>And Asta knew what is going to happen: Noelle, her siblings, Mereoleona and Gadja were going for Vanica and Megicula, Yuno will be with Patry, Rhya, Fana the elf, Vetto, Langris, Finral so they can defeat Zenon and the spatial devil and Asta himself will be with Nero, Mimosa, Zell, Mars, Mariella, captain Jack and captain Charlotte . </p>
<p>Or at least this was their plan but the second he took down a Dark Disciple, a portal similar to the one used by Zenon and his devil opened under him no one could help him and if he used antimagic he will cut himself so he had no other choice but to let this portal bring him to his destination. The last thing he saw was Fanzell and Nero trying to reach for him before the portal closed.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally after all these years, the Qliphoth tree is in front of them and the gates are opened and just like Lucifero thought, Dante wanted to have his revenge on Asta but why was he staying in front of the gates ? Dante was preparing something. It didn't matter, one way or another, the bodies of the Zogratis siblings will belong to them. </p>
<p>Dante turned around and Lucifero's heart rate accelerate as Asta appeared from Azazel portal, the right half of his body covered by this unknow devil power and the lines of his right arm glowing red as antimagic was flowing in the veins. From what he could see from Asta's expression, he didn't know how it was possible.</p>
<p>"Tell me, devil's host of Clover kingdom... How does it feel to have your devil's power flowing in your body, feeling malice and evil as the gates are opened ?" asked Dante </p>
<p>"Right now ? Feeling great..." Dante smiled but Asta wasn't finish "because I can fucking punch you're ugly face."</p>
<p>"Me ? Ugly ? How dare you... I will recall to you and your devil where do you stand in this new world. It will be my pleasure to let you alive and in the hands of my devil. It is my reward to have let me know what it is to feel hatred. Thank you for this last malice, Asta of the Clover kingdom."</p>
<p>Lucifero felt that the antimagic devil was talking to Asta and just after that, the boy take the katana but before he could make a slash of antimagic, Dante used gravity magic to crush Asta so he couldn't move. Then Lucifero heard the words he was waiting for from Dante, the words that will set him free from the Underworld.</p>
<p>"Devil power.... 100%"</p>
<p>"DON'T DO THAT !!!!" shouted Asta as he heard what the leader of the Dark Triad was doing. He channel antimagic in his right arm so he can free himself from gravity but it was too late.</p>
<p>Dark energy formed around Dante and went in the sky, Asta couldn't see anymore the human form of his opponent. The gates shined meaning the devil who made a deal with Dante was coming but the antimagic mage has to cover his eyes, the light was blinding him. It went like this for two minutes and gates stopped to shine.</p>
<p>Asta opened his eyes and search immediately for the devil he was going to fight however he didn't find him which was strange, he could feel something evil and malicious that surpass all the others time he fought someone, not even the word soul devil could equal this.</p>
<p><em>"Asta..."</em> said his devil and he picked up the trembling in his voice "<em>You need to get the fuck out of here."</em> Asta never back down from a fight but this time he is willing to listen to his devil, something was wrong, horribly wrong.</p>
<p>"And why should he leave, lower devil ? He has nothing to worry." said a voice from behind him and how is it possible ? </p>
<p>The devil that just has been summoned was able to hear the conversations between others devils and their hosts. Asta was petrified, he couldn't move because now he could feel how evil this devil was, all his senses were warning him to leave. When he felt this devil trying to touch him, he grabbed the destroyer sword from his grimoire and spinned around so he can do the first hit. Of course it was easy to dodge, the devil had just to jump and step back. He did it with a grace that doesn't belong to a devil.</p>
<p>Now that he could see the devil, he recognized him, growing up in a church is very useful when you are fighting demons and there was no mistake: those two pairs of wings, long hairs and a beauty that even hell couldn't erase. He was facing the prideful angel who dare to defy God and start a rebellion but who had fallen along with the angels that followed him.</p>
<p>"The first fallen angel... Lucifero."</p>
<p>"So the humans remember me ? I am flattered." he said but his mind was going overdrive. <em>I am talking with Asta and he knows me !!! He knows who I am !!! My hear can't take it and I still didn't even touch him. But I can fix this !</em> </p>
<p>"How many of your little pions are-" started Asta but he interrupted himself as the face of the fallen angel was close to his, too close. The red eyes of Lucifero were looking to his left eye, the one that was still green.</p>
<p>"You have beautiful eyes, Asta."</p>
<p>"Eh ?"</p>
<p><em>"Did he just complimented your eyes !?"</em> asked the antimagic devil but Asta didn't have time to answer him, Lucifero was now touching his hair, he even admired them.</p>
<p>"The night and the moon should be always the master of the sky so they can reflect their light in your hair. Your hair are even more beautiful when they seem to be silver and it is more visible when the right part of your hair turn black under the influence of antimagic. And while I am talking about this power..." </p>
<p>This time, Lucifero acted fast so Asta couldn't counter him. He touched and stroked the bull horn coming from the boy's head and the results he wanted to have where presents: Asta was blushing, some cute noises where coming out from his mouth, noises he apparently didn't know he could make so he cover his mouth to not be heard but his devil tail was moving in a way that suggested it was working. Those cute sounds rise a feeling of desire in Lucifero so he continued until Asta's legs buckled despite his resistance but the elder devil catch him and held the human close to his chest.</p>
<p>The horns of a devil were very sensitive when someone stroked them and when they were between partners or mates, the horns were used as a way to weaken the other during intimate moment if you didn't know how to resist. Lucifero wanted to know in which side should he place Asta and know he had his answer which was perfect: his beloved couldn't resist while he was himself immune. </p>
<p>His curiosity satisfied, he stopped to Asta's relief who was trying to catch his breath but his face was still red and tried to hide it by burying his face in the ex-angel chest. But Lucifero wasn't letting him do whatever he wants, he placed a finger under Asta's chin so they can lock eyes.</p>
<p>"How did you appreciate it ?"</p>
<p>"Felt like torture..."</p>
<p>"Ah... But my dear Asta, this is how us, devils, are. We are evil and enjoy when others suffer even when it is our own kind. You should be grateful that I was nice enough to stop but if it was an another devil, he or she would have continue until you submit to them and it wouldn't have been pleasant. Unless... You are lying to me and you did enjoy this moment ? If so, you can tell me and I will give you more pleasure. We just need to find a peaceful place where we could have our private moments or wait for my victory to enjoy the bedrooms of this castle." he whispered in the boy's ear and Asta shuddered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he just flirt with me !?</em>
</p>
<p><em>More like he give you an invitation to share an intense moment of pleasure... Which give me an uneasy feeling. Keep in mind this is Lucifero.</em> replied antima as they both forget that Lucifero could heard them.</p>
<p>And he was jealous of their relation, the connection they had but soon it will be over. When Asta was busy to retrieve his breath, he rubbed the boy's neck with his thumb where he will mark him as his mate and he was still doing it as he buried his face in Asta left shoulder. This is when he saw it, Asta's grimore, a five leaf grimoire. A human was capable of holding the power of a devil that was in the human world ? And Asta was this human !? He will not only mate with Asta, he will also become his devil !</p>
<p>With this in mind, he took Asta in his arms and lift him from the ground until they were face to face. Asta reached for his horns and did the same thing than Lucifero did to him earlier but it didn't work. Lucifero chuckled a little when he saw Asta poutting face but realize that at the same time, Asta turned his head, leaving the devil his chance. He slowly approached Asta's neck so he could bite him but it is at this moment, the other devil has to understand what he was trying to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>"ASTA, DON'T LET HIM BITE YOUR NECK !!!" </em>
</p>
<p>Before he could bite him or Asta could summon one of his swords, a jet of flames coming from the gates were coming in their direction, it was coming for him, he drop Asta and went in the air. Once he was sure he was out of trouble, he went back on the ground but he was angry: whoever or whatever dare to stand in his way will pay. He could also hear the shouting of the antimagic devil.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em>fucking</em> <em>knew</em><em> it !!! That </em><em>twisted</em> <em>bastard</em><em>... To try that without your consent and in such a horrible time... I </em><em>will</em> <em>fucking</em> <em>kill</em><em> you and I don't </em><em>give</em><em> a </em><em>damn</em> <em>shit</em><em> if I </em><em>will</em> <em>have</em><em> an </em><em>army</em> <em>of</em><em> devils on my </em><em>ass</em> <em>after</em><em> I </em><em>exterminated</em><em> you !!! </em><em>Asta</em><em>, you're </em><em>okay</em><em> ? </em><em>Did</em><em> he </em><em>bite</em><em> you ? If he </em><em>did</em> <em>then</em><em> tell me, I can break it </em><em>now</em> <em>so</em><em> it </em><em>doesn't</em> <em>hurt</em><em> you !</em></p>
<p>"No, he didn't... But what was he tried to do ?"</p>
<p><em>I'll</em> <em>explain</em><em> you </em><em>later</em><em>... </em><em>Now</em><em> ? </em><em>We</em> <em>have</em><em> a </em><em>motherfucker</em><em> to </em><em>kill</em><em> !</em></p>
<p>"I kinda knew you were hellbent on killing other devils but you weren't that agressive when I finish the word soul devil..."</p>
<p><em>Wait, what ? Asta killed Zagred !?</em> thought Lucifero as he heard them but not seeing them because of the smoke made by those flames.</p>
<p>Growls coming from Asta's side could be heard. As the sight become clearer, he could see two forms at the side of the boy he wanted to mark as his. A flap of wings dissipate the smoke and Lucifero couldn't believe it, a dragon and a snake were protecting Asta from him but those two reptiles... He knew them, he could recognize them everywhere, at anytime: they were Astaroth's trustworthy companions. And they were acting and interacting with Asta just like they acted with the duke of hell, the dragon was rubbing affectionately his head against Asta's stomach as his tail was moving in an happy way and the snake was showing his love by humming a song from heaven that Astaroth love deeply.</p>
<p>"What the actual hell ? Where are they coming from ? And why are they acting like this ? Are they alone or orphans ? Should I adopt them once this shit is over ? Antima, stop laughing and help me ! What should I do ?"</p>
<p>"<em>This </em><em>is</em> <em>so</em> <em>fucking</em><em> gold, I can't </em><em>believe</em><em> it ! And </em><em>yes</em><em> you keep </em><em>them</em><em> ! Can't </em><em>believe</em> <em>it</em><em>...</em><em> That's official, I am staying with you !</em>"</p>
<p>Lucifero ignore what the antimagic said, his mind was repeating Asta's words, those words... He heard them somewhere else and a long time ago, when he was still an angel... Astaroth being a younger angel, come to him and ask him some advice about what should he do with a baby dragon and a baby snake he saved and they didn't want to leave him. The scene of the past and the present were identical and suddenly, Lucifero understood everything. The reason why Asta was manaless, why he could interact with a devil and use 100 % of his powers without the Qliphoth tree, the five leaf grimoire, antimagic, Astaroth's pets, why Asta looked like Astaroth whether he was covered in antimagic or not... Everything make perfect sense... Asta isn't a normal human, his soul isn't a human soul, in this mortal body resides the soul of a devil... The soul of Astaroth, the duke of hell meaning... Asta <span class="u"><b>is</b></span> Astaroth !</p>
<p>For the first times in centuries, a tear rolled on the fallen angel face before he let his joy explode as he scream loudly and say things in hell language.</p>
<p><em>In </em><em>the</em> <em>inferiors</em> <em>level</em> <em>of</em> <em>the</em> <em>Spade</em><em> Castle</em><br/>
With Noelle and Megicula...</p>
<p>Megicula took the control of Vanica's body and killed Lolopechka under Noelle's eyes, making the royal water mage angry and just like Vanica said it, Noelle become stronger, her feelings giving her a new strength. Nozel and Mereo were covering Noelle as the new flying princess of the battlefield was fighting the devil involved in her mother's death.</p>
<p>Noelle knew she wasn't an arcane mage but she was strong enough to hold on against a devil who had full power until Asta destroy this tree. However Noelle felt the fight was longer than he should be, after all Asta has just to touch the tree with one of his swords and the fight will be over. Megicula is having a similar thought but for Lucifero... If he really wants the human to be at his side forever then he should knock him out, kill the lower devil and mated with the boy but once again it is Lucifero, the devil that throw a tantrum, kill a few devils and destroy a part of the Underworld when Astaroth went missing, he was never the same after that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well I will help him when I killed this girl or... maybe I should curse her with something that will not kill her. She seems to be worried for this Asta, too worried to have platonic feelings for him... The only problem is those kind of curses take time to create and it is something I don't have for now.</em>
</p>
<p>As the curse devil was thinking, Noelle was coming closer to her in purpose to weakened Megicula but the echos of a screaming joy were coming from where the gates were interrupted their fight. This scream was unrecognizable which make everyone worried but Megicula was the first one to fly towards the Qliphoth tree. Noelle reacted fast.</p>
<p>I<em>f </em><em>Asta</em> <em>did</em> <em>lost</em><em>, </em><em>Megicula</em> <em>succeed</em><em> to </em><em>join</em> <em>the</em> <em>other</em> <em>devil</em><em> and they </em><em>decided</em><em> to </em><em>kill</em> <em>Asta</em><em> or </em><em>worst</em> <em>bring</em> <em>him</em><em> to their leader or to </em><em>someone</em> <em>with</em> <em>mind</em><em> manipulation, it </em><em>will</em><em> be </em><em>the</em> <em>end</em><em> for us... Or </em><em>Asta</em> <em>won</em><em> and </em><em>him</em> <em>being</em><em> an idiot, he </em><em>is</em> <em>now</em> <em>screaming</em><em> in </em><em>joy</em><em>. </em><em>Maybe</em> <em>the</em> <em>devil</em><em> he </em><em>fought</em> <em>is</em> <em>the</em> <em>reason</em><em> he </em><em>is</em><em> an </em><em>orphan</em><em> but...</em> thought the princess "I won't let you escape ! Water magic: Sea's dragon roar !" she yelled.</p>
<p>"I don't have time to play with you, little human girl. I am an adult and I have private matters that I can't neglect anymore so leave me alone ! Maybe next time..." replied Megicula with a smile but she couldn't stop thinking. <em>Did</em> <em>Lucifero</em> <em>lost</em> <em>against</em> <em>this</em> <em>human</em><em> ? He was </em><em>probably</em> <em>preoccupied</em> <em>by</em> <em>his</em><em> love. But </em><em>now</em><em>... I can study </em><em>the</em><em> boy and use </em><em>him</em><em> for my </em><em>experiments</em><em>. And if </em><em>Lucifero</em> <em>is</em> <em>dead</em> <em>then</em> <em>the</em> <em>human</em> <em>should</em><em> be </em><em>appointed</em><em> as </em><em>the</em> <em>next</em> <em>ruler</em> <em>of</em> <em>the</em><em> Underworld </em><em>meaning</em><em> our king </em><em>will</em> <em>soon</em> <em>join</em> <em>the</em> <em>party</em><em>. Oh boy, </em><em>things</em> <em>are</em> <em>really</em> <em>interesting</em><em>... Or </em><em>maybe</em> <em>Lucy</em> <em>is</em> <em>the</em><em> one </em><em>who</em> <em>won</em><em> and he </em><em>couldn't</em> <em>hold</em> <em>back</em> <em>his</em> <em>joy</em><em>. </em><em>Only</em><em> one </em><em>way</em><em> to </em><em>know</em><em>...</em>.</p>
<p>The two mortal enemies were having an aerial fight as they joined the floor of the Qliphoth tree, Noelle's allies following her as fast as they could. When they finally reach it, the curse devil and the water mage search for the winner of the fight but to their surprise, Asta and Lucifero were both standing without a single scratch on them even though the next king was flying and was speaking too fast in hell language.</p>
<p><em>What</em> <em>the</em> <em>actual</em> <em>fuck</em><em> ?</em> thought the girls <em>Then</em> <em>why</em><em> one </em><em>of</em> <em>them</em> <em>screamed</em> <em>?</em></p>
<p>"ASTA !!!" yelled Yuno coming from the throne room where he was fighting Azazel, the spatial devil appearing at Megicula side while she was looking at Lucifero.</p>
<p>"Hey, Yuno..." said the boy</p>
<p>"You're okay... You're okay..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, why were you worried ?"</p>
<p>"He wasn't the only one to be worried, Bakasta !" shouted Noelle "Bu-but don't go imagining things, I am royalty and it's normal I am worried for the citizens of my kingdom."</p>
<p>Two growls were emitted when Noelle finish her sentence and everyone turn their heads, whether they were devils or humans who just joined the room, to see the two reptiles to Asta side and their glares were for Noelle, no one insulted their master unless this person has a death wish.</p>
<p>"Is that a dragon ?" asked Luck, suddenly excited to the idea of fighting it. Mereoleona had a similar thought and could be see cracking her fists.</p>
<p>"And there is a snake too but he is bigger than a normal one." noticed Vetto</p>
<p>"Maybe mana was generous with him..." suggested Fana the elf</p>
<p>"Asta, my rival, where do they come from and how did you gain them ?" asked Leopold, looking at them. <em>Maybe</em><em> I can </em><em>have</em><em> one too</em>...</p>
<p>"I don't know, they just appeared out of nowhere and they instantly liked me. But when they arrived, it's like they were coming from the Underworld." thought loudly the boy as he pet the dragon and the snake.</p>
<p>Asta's answer froze the army of devils, Megicula and Azazel exchange glances because there were only two reptiles in the Underworld but it couldn't be them ? And to take a liking to the human that look like Astaroth is just a coincidence, right ? The only way to know the answer would be to listen carefully Lucifero and Megicula understood well on the first try.</p>
<p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me !!!" she said in hell language and she started to write things on multiple papers as she muttered.</p>
<p>"Can I know what are you doing ?" asked Azazel, choosing to continue their conversation in their native language</p>
<p>"Trying to understand how it could happen..." she answered without looking at him, Zenon's devil raise an eyebrow, something the scientist of hell see "This little shit over here just confirm our doubts and the worst thing that could happen to us. He confirmed that the manaless human is actually Astaroth, the duke of hell !"</p>
<p>"What !? Why one of the most powerful devil, one who was recognized by our king, decide to trade his immortal life for a mortal and human one ? If it was to cut ties with hell then he miserably failed ! Ironically, his human reincarnation ended up with a five leaf grimoire AND a devil with a weaker version of antimagic but because he is Astaroth, he might end up restore his true power as he stay human and get a total control over the antimagic of this unknow devil "</p>
<p>"You think this is the most important thing !? What I would like to know is how the fuck it had to happen when we, surprisingly enough, decide we should invade for the second time the human world. Don't you find it strange that one of the twelve guardians of our world, the one who is call the swallower of despair, has the power to kill devils something accorded by our king and a fallen angel is standing in our way for world domination ? It didn't happen when Zagred did his move but it has to happen when an army of devils is at the door of the human world."</p>
<p>"Then we should kill him. He is a traitor" said a low ranked devil</p>
<p>"Good luck with that because he will kill you first. He might not have full control over antimagic but he has enough control to kill our kind. And the one considered as traitor will be you since you want to kill your superior. He is maybe human and have no memories of the Underworld but it is Astaroth, maybe our king could do something to bring him back to our side."</p>
<p>"Without forget that mister over there will kill you slowly and painfully for ever thinking about killing Astaroth which makes me think...SOMEONE MAKE THIS IDIOT SHUT UP, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT !!!" yelled Megicula</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU MEGICULA !!! IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY FOR ME THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR GODDAMN HOLE IN THE UNDERWORLD !!!" replied the future king of hell</p>
<p>"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE A GOOD WORKING REUNION ! BECAUSE MISTER CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS AND HE IS TOO GAY FOR A STUPID SHRIMP"</p>
<p>"AND WHAT YOU'RE GONNA TO DO ABOUT MY GAYNESS, YOU DAMN PSYCHO ?"</p>
<p>"YOU DO REALIZE THAT I HAVE CURSE MAGIC ?"</p>
<p>"AND IT SEEMS YOU FORGOT THAT HE HAS TWO GIANT REPTILE WHO CAN FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH A SINGLE STRAND OF HIS HAIR AND EVEN IF IT WORKED, ANTIMAGIC WILL WIPE OUT YOUR CURSE !!!"</p>
<p>"THAT'S IT, I HAVE ENOUGH ! COME HERE THAT I CAN FUCKING REMIND YOU WHO YOU ARE BY BEATING YOUR ASS !!!</p>
<p>The alliance inter-kingdom were watching the whole scene, collectively deciding that if the devils want to kill each other then they will let them do. After all what is wasted for the devils is benefic to the humans and Mimosa approach Asta.</p>
<p>"If two of their leaders are arguing then shouldn't be the perfect time to strike and by that I mean destroying the tree and free the captains ?"</p>
<p>"That's actually a good idea." admitted Lotus</p>
<p>"Asta, we cover you in case the devils noticed something." reminded Charlotte</p>
<p>"I think they are too busy arguing to notice something." commented Rill</p>
<p>"But it must be something important which is why we don't let our guard down." added Gadjah who would like to know what their enemies are talking about.</p>
<p>Asta nodded and walked towards the tree of death, the demon destroyer sword still in his hands since Lucifero appears. He planted the destroyer sword in the tree who started to decay as soon as contact was made. In mere seconds, the Qliphoth tree was destroyed, freeing Yami and William who were inside the tree, their magic used as nutriment for the tree. It was enough to have the attention of every devils presents in the rooms, the low and middle ranked devil preparing to attack Asta but just like Azazel said it, the instant they shown agressivity towards Asta, the devils of the Zogratis siblings have none other choice but to kill them meaning they are the only remaining devils along with the unknow devil and Astaroth. Lucifero was the only one happy in this situation, now that he acquire a physical body he can protect his love, Asta was confused because the ki of the three devils were strange when they killed their comrades, they didn't kill them by malice.</p>
<p>However Yuno and Noelle didn't see it in the same light as them, they were disgusted by the fact the high ranked devils killed their own kind without hesitation but they were also afraid, afraid they take Asta somewhere with them because they needed him alive. There was no way they let them do what they want and without warning they attack the devils responsible of their ruined life.</p>
<p>"We won't let you take him away !" the two royalties shouted.</p>
<p><em>We</em> <em>weren't</em><em> planning on </em><em>taking</em> <em>him</em> thought Megicula and Azazel</p>
<p><em>I don't </em><em>remember</em><em> to </em><em>have</em><em> promise </em><em>anything</em> answered Lucifero with telepathy</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Lucifero !" yelled Megicula as she countered Noelle's attack</p>
<p>"If I'm being honest, I have enough of this shit... Everything is going south and our only escape has been destroyed by <em>him</em>. By the way, how can you be so sure it's him ? He doesn't have the sigil !"</p>
<p>"This is what separate us, I am indeed a devil but do not forget I am a fallen angel ! And even after we were banished from heaven, we kept a special link. However I didn't needed to feel it to know Astaroth was there. As for the sigil, I don't know but if it appears then it will be one more proof."</p>
<p>"Instead of staying alone, explaining things only us and the reptiles understand, come help us, you little piece of shit who can't control his love !!!" shouted Megicula.</p>
<p>"Of course, Megicula. It will be my pleasure to help you..."</p>
<p>Asta noticed the way Lucifero replied to Megicula and the ki of the gravity devil confused him greatly. Why this devil felt like it was his duty to protect him ? It doesn't make any sense unless... Is it possible that Lucifero doesn't give two shits about the whole devil invasion ? Just like Antima ? What could have make him change his mind ? Him ?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the ki of the two other devils, they felt betrayed and Asta saw why: Lucifero was using his magic on them to immobilize his fellows devils before to crush their body, he pulled out their hearts and destroyed them with his hands . Noelle and Yuno were shook and they couldn't say anything. In fact, every human mages was looking with horror at the scene, thinking they were next.</p>
<p>"Damn you Lucifero !"</p>
<p>"You will pay for this !"</p>
<p>Just like with Zagred, the bodies of Megicula and Azazel were destroyed until nothing was left but it wasn't over. Everyone could feel it, the heavy presence they sensed when they enter in Spade kingdom was lifted despite there is still one devil left but whether it was with mana or ki, none of them could feel malice in Lucifero. To their surprise the future king of hell sighed of relief but they didn't know what he was thinking.</p>
<p><em>It's</em> <em>finally</em> <em>over</em><em>... </em><em>Now</em><em> I can-</em></p>
<p>Lucifero turned around with a smile ready to cuddle with Asta but he forgot one little detail that stands in the way of his happy ending. The dragon and the snake of Astaroth sensed his desires and they were glaring at him. But he still have an idea and he knew no one could stop him. He moved his four wings, signaling he will fly and he went towards Asta, using his top speed. And his next action surprised everyone. The Black Bulls, Leo, Mimosa and Yuno could feel their soul leave their body but also an extreme rage...</p>
<p>Lucifero was kissing Asta.</p>
<p>The first fallen angel was kissing the same boy who has three royalties of Clover, the crown prince of Spade and a 500-years-old girl who can turn into an anti bird and all of them are in love with him plus three bodyguards in the presence of three beings coming from hell: a devil, a dragon and a snake. And Lucifero was taking his time, tasting the lips of his beloved, he enjoys it until he was sure Asta was breathless and he broke the kiss. He could see that the antimagic boy didn't understand what just happened then he turned and walked to Mimosa. He took the hand of the plant mage and kiss it, Mimosa was blushing but her older brother, Kirsch Vermillion was pissed off.</p>
<p>"Milady, please take care of my beloved..."</p>
<p>"Yo-Your beloved !?" stuttered Mimosa as she connected the dots but hearing the voice of the devil and heard the nickname he gave to Asta woke up Asta's teammates, secrets fans and potential lovers.</p>
<p>"Water Magic: Sea's dragon roar !"</p>
<p>"Wind Spirit Magic: Spirit's of Zephyr !</p>
<p>"Fire Magic: Profound Spiral Flames !</p>
<p>"Fire Magic: Maximum Exploding Fireball !</p>
<p>"Lightning Magic: Thunderclaps Crumbling Orbs</p>
<p>"Cherry Blossom Magic: Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossom !"</p>
<p>"Oh my... It's time to fly away."</p>
<p>And Lucifero did that, the dragon of the Underworld chased him with the purpose of toasting the fallen angel alive and bring his dead corpse to his master but the devil simply disappeared. The dragon let a powerful roar covered the entirety of the Spade kingdom before to return to Asta's side who was still shock. Finral and Vanessa were at his side trying to reassure him or bring him back to reality.</p>
<p>"Asta, are you okay ?" asked the spatial mage</p>
<p>"He didn't put any spell on you ?" checked the big sister of the Black Bulls</p>
<p>"He stole my first kiss... A devil stole my first kiss" answered Asta and a collective scream of jealousy and anger coming from those who had fallen in love with him was heard.</p>
<p>"There is only you to have those kind of problem, shrimp... Better pray that the Parliament doesn't hear about that or else I'm not sure we could save you."</p>
<p>"Captain Yami !!!" yelled the Black Bulls and they all hugged him. Everything was fine now, their family was back to normal and they won two more beasts.</p>
<p>"Shrimp, you are the one who will take care of these two, no one else. Or else I'm killing you."</p>
<p>"Yes sir !" replied Asta as he did the Clover salute.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>During the night, once everyone is sleeping, a ceratin devil with four wings find a way to enter in Asta's room but he never hurted him or did anything without the consent of the boy. He came only here to look at his beautiful sleepy face and if the antimagic devil or his companions saw him, they say nothing.</p>
<p>"I'll always be there for you, my love and if this parliament has anything to say then they will face the wrath of the mighty Lucifero. I won't let anyone hurt you because of the choice I made and even if you hate me or regain the memories of your past life, I will always love you. Even God can't stop that."</p>
<p>He kissed the forehead of the boy before to find a peaceful place, not too far of the home of his beloved.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>